


Can't Sleep Love

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - No Metahumans, Angst, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Humor, M/M, Post-Cisco/Hartley, Texting, Wrong number, text fic, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco Ramon just got dumped, and during his breakdown, he ends up texting the wrong number. Enter Barry Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> uhm hey. so i’m gonna try this multi-chapter thing! i can’t promise fast updates, but i can promise the next part will be longer. think of this more of an prologue? anyway enjoy. the title comes from "can't sleep love" by pentatonix. this is completely au so no metahumans or alternative timelines or anything. 
> 
> normal text: cisco / italics: barry

**Fri Nov 20 (3:38am)**  
Hartley took almost three hours to dump me and it was the worst and most awkward breakup ever.   
(3:39)  
Why can’t I stop crying, though? 

(3:42)  
 _I...I’m really sorry you’re going through that?_

(3:43)  
...you’re not Caitlin, are you? Frack. Sorry. New phone.   
(3:44)  
Please ignore my awfully miserable text. Sorry again. 

(3:45)  
 _Oh, it’s okay! Really. Sorry if I sounded like a dick. I really am sorry you’re going through that. Breakups suck, man._

(3:46)  
I don’t blame you for being a dick to me. It’s nearly 4am and you were probably asleep.   
(3:47)  
They really do suck...

(3:48)  
 _I wasn’t. Asleep, I mean. Finishing up a paper I should’ve done a month ago._  
(3:49)  
 _So...was it, like, super serious?_

(3:51)  
Oh. Well, good. I mean, good that you weren’t asleep. Not that you’re doing a paper at last minute. Why exactly are you doing a paper at last minute?   
(3:52)  
If “super serious” means agreeing to move in together only to have a big fight the day before it actually happened, which resulted in said three-hour breakup, then yes. It was super serious.   
(3:54)  
Sorry. I shouldn’t have laid all on that on you. You’re busy, paper and all. 

(3:55)  
 _I knew what you meant :) What, have you ever NOT done a paper at last minute? Or are you one of those crazy busy, straight-A’s, juggling-five-jobs college kids?_  
(3:56)  
 _You’re fine, seriously. But damn. Dude, that sucks. Whoever this Hartley is, I’m sure he isn’t worth your tears. It’ll get better, believe me._

(3:57)  
Ha! Okay, you caught me. I may have turned in one or two...or a few at the very last second. At least that’s all behind me now. Well, the college part. Not the writing research papers part.   
(3:59)  
Uhm. Thanks...I needed to hear that.   
(4:00)   
It wasn’t exactly the healthiest relationship. So, I’ll believe you that it gets better. Even if you are a mysterious stranger ;) 

(4:02)   
 _Alright, but you can’t blame me if it doesn’t get better._  
(4:03)  
 _But I’m sure it will. You sound pretty cool._

(4:04)  
Careful with the flirting. I did just get dumped.   
(4:07)  
God, that was stupid, I’m so sorry. If you weren’t flirting. It was through text, after all. How should I know? I’m sorry. 

(4:08)  
 _I may or may not have meant it in a flirty way._  
(4:09)  
 _But you’ll never know ;) I’m about to pass out. Paper’s done, though! Goodnight, unknown number. Get some rest. Everything will be okay._

(4:10)  
Wow. How evil are you? Congrats on the paper, though.    
(4:11)  
And thanks...for listening and stuff. ‘Night!

(4:11)  
 _:)_


	2. one

**Sat Nov 21 (1:42am)**  
_How are you holding up?_

(1:44)  
...Who’s this?

(1:45)  
_Your mysterious stranger._  
(1:46am)  
_Just realized how creepy that must sound, crap. My bad, dude. I’ll just leave you alone forever now._

(1:47)  
Oh! Well, why didn’t you say so?  
(1:48)  
Don’t go. Thanks for checking up on me. I only cried once today. Progress?

(1:49)  
_Definitely progress. What are you doing up?_

(1:50)  
Can’t sleep. I’ve been distracting myself with MythBusters and ice cream. And who exactly are you to ask what I’m doing up? What are YOU doing up?

(1:52)  
_Maybe I’m just a mysterious concerned stranger._  
(1:53)  
_Dude, I’m watching MythBusters too. I usually stay up this late - bad habit._

(1:54)  
Well now I don’t feel like a complete dork for admitting that.

(1:55)  
_Are you kidding? This show is DOPE. I try to catch it on tv instead of binge-watching on Netflix, or else I’d never go to class. Or leave my dorm, like ever._  
(1:56)  
_Crucial question: Jamie or Adam?_

(1:57)  
Same here! So, guess it’s safe to assume you’re in college?  
(1:58)  
Easy. Grant Imahara all the way.

(1:59)  
_Your assumption is correct. Now is it safe to assume that you finished college? I remember you mentioning being done with the college part, so._  
(2:00)  
_I mean - if you don’t mind telling me._  
(2:01)  
_Hey, he wasn’t even an option! But good choice._

(2:02)  
It is indeed safe to assume that ;) I graduated a couple of years ago in mechanical engineering.  
(2:03)  
I know it’s a good choice. It’s an excellent choice. Guess it’s a mini-MythBusters marathon right now. Goodbye, sleep.

(2:04)  
_Yo, really? That’s so cool! I’m getting my Bachelor’s in Forensic Science in two years. Super, duper nerdy stuff._  
(2:05)  
_Guess you’re right ;) MythBusters marathons are the best. We both can stay up._

(2:07)  
Wow, seriously? That sounds more exciting, more action-packed and stuff. Although, I can’t say it’s fun staring at dead bodies and blood all the time. That’s gotta be icky. And sad.  
(2:08)  
We can totally both stay up. Don’t judge me, but I’m eating my misery and sorrow in the form of chocolate and licorice.

(2:10)  
_Well, it’s not like I’m a cop that gets to chase the bad guys, but it’s fun doing the behind the scenes stuff. You get used to it, the ickiness of it all. I mean - I’m still getting used to being able to analyze blood and tissue samples, but I like it. Love it, actually._  
(2:11)  
_Then you can’t judge me for scarfing down an entire pizza right now, plus Chinese takeout. I think this is the first meal I’ve had today._

(2:12)  
Nah, I get it. I’ve always loved working with my hands, getting to build and invent things. Yeah, I’m that type of nerd. Sorry.  
(2:13)  
Damn, pizza and takeout sounds good. You should definitely try eating your meals at the appropriate times tomorrow, though ;)

(2:14)  
_Why are you apologizing for being awesome?_

(2:15)  
I think you misspelled “nerd” there, man.

(2:15)  
_I did not. I really meant awesome._

(2:16)  
If only my high school classmates thought the same.

(2:17)  
_Were you bullied when you were in school…?_

(2:18)  
Oh, y’know, just every day of my entire childhood. Not only by my classmates but my own family. It was great.

(2:19)  
_I’m sorry._  
(2:19)  
_I was bullied, too. For being a geek, nerd, loser, etc. Constantly._  
(2:20)  
_Although, I wouldn’t have gotten half the black eyes I did if I wasn’t always defending other kids who were tormented._

(2:21)  
Man, how come you weren’t at my school protecting me?

(2:22)  
_Maybe I was meant to come into your life now to protect you…_

(2:23)  
Stop flirting with me, my god. I don’t even know your name.  
(2:23)  
...Actually, don’t stop.   

(2:24)  
_;)_

(2:27)  
...You’re not gonna tell me your name, are you?

(2:28)  
_Another time, maybe._  
(2:29)  
_I should hit the hay. It was nice talking to you, awesome nerdy stranger :)_

(2:30)  
Oh my god. You ARE evil. Just...pure evil, man. Not cool!  
(2:31)  
Fine, be that way. Guess I’ll also be withholding my name till you give in. ‘Night!

(3:45)  
Okay, I can’t be as evil as you. My name’s Cisco.

* * *

 **Sat Nov 21 (11:05pm)  
** _Cisco. Dude. Turn your tv on BBC._

(11:07)  
You don’t get to call me by name just like that, mysterious flirty stranger.

(11:08)  
_But I like saying it :( Cisco. CISCO. Ciscoooooo._

(11:09)  
I’m starting to regret ever texting you.  
(11:10)  
What’s on BBC?

(11:12)  
_Space: the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Its continuing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before._

(11:13)  
...Okay, I no longer regret texting you.  
(11:14)  
So you’re smart, sweet, and a total geek. Are you hot, too?

(11:15)  
_I don’t...I mean, I guess? Maybe?_

(11:15)  
Maybe???

(11:16)  
_Guess I just never thought of myself that way._  
(11:17)  
_I’ll leave it to your imagination, it’s probably better than the actual me, anyway._

(11:18)  
Well - if the opportunity ever presents itself, I am always open to exchanging selfies.

(11:19)  
_What about nudes?_

(11:20)  
Especially nudes ;)  
(11:21)  
However, I am doubting that will happen soon. Seeing as you’re keeping yourself ~mysterious~ and all.

(11:22)  
_It’s part of my charm, Cisco._

* * *

 **Sun Nov 22 (1:21am)**  
Uhm. Hey. Sorry I kinda disappeared? Uh, my ex called. He asked about clothes he still had at my place. So...yeah.  
(1:34)  
You’re probably asleep now, which I find crazy, considering how late we’ve both been staying up.  
(1:57)  
I am so not feeling okay right now.

* * *

 **Sun Nov 22 (2:12pm)**  
Hey, trying you again. Did I scare you away?  
(3:45)  
I hope I’m not sounding needy or anything, you’re still in college and probably super busy. I’m sorry. Just...you know, text me whenever.

* * *

 **Wed Nov 25 (4:15am)**  
You probably changed your number. I’m sorry. For being weird, I guess.  
(5:35)  
I’ll leave you alone forever now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops at the ending lol. thank you for all of your interest and kudos to this so far! i currently have no scheduled time for updates or a certain number of parts/chapters this will have. guess you'll just have to see ;)


	3. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part's probably a bit shorter this time, but you guys did not deserve that ending from the last part lol. Happy Monday! (Or Sunday, technically...)

**Wed Nov 25 (10:10pm)**  
 _CISCO! Shit. I am so sorry. I’m so so so sorry! For never getting back to you, y’know. I’m sorry.  
_ (10:11)  
 _My phone turned off. I know, that probably sounds like the lamest excuse ever but seriously? Hashtag poor college student problems.  
_ (10:12)  
 _And then before I knew it, I had to pack up and go home for Thanksgiving break. So I just didn’t get a chance to do anything. This is the first time I’m actually sitting and not doing anything since I got home.  
_ (10:15)  
 _Please don’t be mad at me, Cisco…_

(11:35)  
Holy shit.  
(11:36)  
Don’t scare me like that ever again, dude! 

(11:37)  
 _I know. I’m sorry. So, so sorry. :(_  

(11:38)  
I thought you were ignoring me or you changed your number.  
(11:39)  
Or worse, you died in a ditch or something.

(11:40)  
 _I promise, you would be the first to know if I ever end up in a ditch.  
_ (11:41)  
 _And I would never ignore you, Cisco. You’re my favorite person to talk to late at night._

(11:43)  
Really…?

(11:43)  
 _Really, really._

(11:44)  
If I’m your favorite person, do me a favor?

(11:44)  
 _Anything for you, man._

(11:45)  
Tell me your name? :)

(11:46)  
 _Wow, aren’t you sneaky? ;)_

(11:47)  
 _Fine. Guess I owe you anyway, for falling off the face of the earth and all.  
_ (11:48)  
 _It’s Barry._

(11:50)  
Barry.  
(11:51)  
I love it. Is it short for anything? 

(11:52)  
 _No way. I am NOT telling you my full name. It is ridiculous and you will laugh at me and never speak to me again._  

(11:53)  
Now why would I do that? Barry is already an adorable name. Bet your full name is all fancy, like Bartholomew, or something.

(11:54)  
_…_

(11:54)  
Oh my god.

(11:55)  
 _I didn’t say anything._

(11:55)  
Your full name is Bartholomew, isn’t it?!

(11:56)  
 _I can neither confirm nor deny that information._

(11:57)  
It is sooo totally Bartholomew. Oh my god, can you get any cuter?

(11:58)  
_Now that you know, I’m going to have to kill you._

(11:59)  
You wouldn’t kill me. I’m your favorite person ;)

**Thurs Nov 26 (12:01am)**  
 _...True. SIGH.  
_ (12:02)  
 _Just please do not repeat my full name. Ever._

(12:03)  
I suppose I can do that for you, Barry.  
(12:04)  
What’re you up to?

(12:05)  
 _I’ve been binge-watching MythBusters. Because of you.  
_ (12:06)  
 _I mean, it just...made me think of you. In a non-creepy way, of course. Since I couldn’t text you for days, y’know._

(12:07)  
So...you’re saying you missed me?

(12:08)  
 _I didn’t...okay, yeah. Maybe I did._

(12:09)  
You’re adorable.

(12:09)  
 _Who’s flirting with who now? ;)_

(12:10)  
I am not!

(12:11)  
 _Did you miss me?_

(12:13)  
Did you not get that from my panicky texts?

(12:14)  
 _Say it._

(12:15)  
You’re dangerous, Barry.  
(12:16)  
I missed you.

* * *

**Thurs Nov 26 (2:06am)  
** Can I skip Thanksgiving?

(2:09)  
 _You’re willing to skip delicious turkey and mashed potatoes? And bread???_

(2:10)  
I think I’ve mentioned that my family are no different from my childhood bullies.

(2:11)  
 _Right. Sorry. I knew that. I just…  
_ (2:12)  
 _Come over._

(2:13)  
Ha. I wish.

(2:14)  
 _I’m sending all the good vibes to you, my man. You’ll get through this._

(2:17)  
It just...it sucks. This is the first Thanksgiving in five years that I’ll have without my boyfriend.  
(2:18)  
And I’m gonna have to explain to my family what happened. Oh god. I have a huge ass family, I’m gonna have to repeat myself a billion times.  
(2:20)  
Barry, I can’t do this.

(2:22)  
 _Wow, five years? That’s...that’s a lot.  
_ (2:24)  
 _Cisco, you CAN do this. It’s going to suck, I know, but just keep thinking about how you’ll be able to go home at the end of the day (or even as soon as you finish dinner) and you can be done with it.  
_ (2:25)  
 _Speaking of exes...what ever happened with this Hartley guy? I think you mentioned him wanting some stuff back from you?  
_ (2:26)  
 _I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you at the time._

(2:28)  
Yeah...we met at work and we hated each other at first. But, y’know, opposites do indeed attract.  
(2:31)  
Shut up, man. You’re too good to me - someone who’s practically a stranger. I just wish I didn’t have to go at all. I’ll just be constantly reminded how much I’m not going anywhere in my life while my brother gets the praise and love. God bless alcohol.  
(2:33)  
I...uhm, I don’t really want to talk about it right now. I mean - he came over, grabbed his stuff, and left. That was...Monday, I think. The breakup is still pretty fresh, so letting him take the rest of his crap just...it stung. A lot.

(2:34)  
 _Hah, tell me about it.  
_ (2:36)  
 _Guess I just like seeing the good in everyone. And something tells me you’re incredible. If you need some saving during the day, I’ll be here for your texting pleasure ;) Also, I would love to see you drunk, even if it’s under crappy circumstances.  
_ (2:37)  
 _Okay, we won’t talk about it. But if ever you need to, Cisco, I’m here._

(2:38)  
Hm? Do you happen to have some experience with attraction to the opposite?  
(2:39)  
I will definitely text you when I’m drunk. I’m hilarious. I mean, I’m hilarious all the time, but trust me.  
(2:40)  
See? Way too good for me. How are you single? Are you single, actually?

(2:42)  
 _I...never mind. It’s a long, looong story. You don’t want to hear me whine about my problems.  
_ (2:43)  
 _I am single, actually ;) I wouldn’t be if I met you, though._

(2:45)  
Oh my god, Barry! Shush! I just said this breakup is fresh and you’re being all...cute and charming!

(2:47)  
 _I can’t help it, Cisco. You’re the one who’s cute and charming and cool._

(2:48)  
Stop it!

(2:49)  
 _Stop what? :-*  
_ (2:50)  
 _Although, I can promise you that if we ever do meet, I’m not charming. At all. I’m pretty clumsy and weird. This is why texting is so great._

(2:51)  
I’m pretty sure your clumsiness would just add to your charm.  
(2:52)  
Also, do not send me that kissy emoji. Do you want me to like you more?!

(2:53)  
 _:-*_

* * *

**Thurs Nov 26 (2:21pm)  
** Just woke up the sounds of screaming little monsters (AKA cousins) coming from downstairs.

(2:22)  
 _So it begins._

(2:23)  
It sure does. Did you just wake up?

(2:24)  
 _...maybe._

(2:25)  
Boy, did you even sleep?

(2:26)  
 _Got a couple hours in before my best friend forced me into the kitchen to help with the turkey._

(2:27)  
BOY!  
(2:27)  
What is it with you sleeping and eating at weird times?

(2:28)  
 _College student, bro._

(2:29)  
Right. Forgot you’re younger than me. Doesn’t that freak you out?  
(2:30)  
I mean, I can be an 80-year-old woman.

(2:31)  
 _Yeah, you’re totally an 80-year-old woman.  
_ (2:32)  
 _And I’m 22. I’m not that young, Cisco.  
_ (2:33)  
 _...Does it freak you out?_

(2:35)  
Alright, you got me. I am indeed a 26-year-old male.  
(2:36)  
No, not in the slightest. I was just...wondering.

(2:37)  
 _Good to know ;)  
_ (2:39)  
 _Best friend is threatening to throw my phone into the oven with the turkey. I’ll talk to you later, Cisco!_

(2:40)  
Sounds delicious.  
(2:41)  
TTYL :-*

(2:42)  
 _Who’s sending kissy emojis now!?_


End file.
